The present invention relates to window coverings and, more specifically, to window coverings that provide luminescence-type illumination.
Children often sleep in a room that has a night light. The light provides a sense of security and aids a child in finding a bathroom or parent. The light may also aid a parent in conversely finding and assisting a child. Other persons, including elderly and sick, may similarly use and benefit from a night light.
Current night lights typically consist of an integrally formed plug and socket. A cover or other bulb protecting piece is often placed over the bulb. This piece may include an image of a popular cartoon character or other character or creature recognized by the child.
While beneficial in providing light, electrical night lights are disadvantageous in that they draw electrical current (however minimal), require replacement of burned out bulbs, may cause electrical shock or burn hazards, and when viewed from an unshielded angle produce distressing glare. A need thus exists for a light that is comforting, practical, and child friendly, and that does not suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages of electric night lights.
With respect to windows and window coverings, windows are a typical source of daytime light and children grow accustomed to light from this source. Little prior art exists, however, that uses window structures or window covers as a nighttime light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window covering that also functions as a nighttime light source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a window covering that utilizes a non-electric light source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a window covering that utilizes phosphorescent/luminescent (glow-in-dark) material as a light source.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a window covering in which the P/L material is charged by sunlight through the window covering.
These and related objects of the present invention are achieved by use of an illuminating window cover as described herein.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a window covering that has a window covering substrate and phosphorescent/luminescent (P/L) material coupled to that substrate. The P/L material may provide-glow-in-the-dark illumination and may be formed on and/or in the substrate.
The P/L material may include color pigment, and pigment may be included that produces the same or different colors in lightness and darkness, depending on the type of pigment. The P/L material may also be substantially non-visible in daylight.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes an adjustable illuminating window covering that has a window covering substrate, a mechanism that facilitate adjustment of the configuration (i.e., positioning relative to the window) of that substrate and illuminating material coupled to the substrate. The illuminating material may be glow-in-the-dark type material or any suitable non-incandescent or non-household electrical system powered material. The illuminating (P/L) material may be provided in any portion of the window covering, including the substrate, positioning mechanisms, cords, valances, decorative tape, etc. The entire substrate may be treated with P/L material or merely a small region of pattern, or anything in between. The window covering substrate may be made of any suitable material (or combination thereof), including metal, wood, cloth, plastic, other synthetics, etc.
Related features and material are also included within the present invention.
The attainment of the foregoing and related advantages and features of the invention should be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art, after review of the following more detailed description of the invention taken together with the drawings.